1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search server system in which stores are searched for and indicated, goods being referred to and bought through the stores. For example, the present invention particularly relates to a search server system used in online shopping using www (World Wide Web) servers in the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a customer in the general public operates a client terminal, enters (or accesses) a virtual cyber-mall (a mall in which virtual stores are arranged), refers to stores in the mall from store to store, and buys goods from a store of the mall. In this case, when the customer wishes to enter the mall, the customer may directly input the address of the mall. Instead, the customer may use an address search server, thus search for a partial name of an address of the mall in the server through a letter search method using the letters of the partial name, obtain the address of the mall, and use the obtained address of the mall to enter the mall.
Thus, in the related art, an address is input, or a partial name is searched for and a thus-obtained address is used to access a desired mall. In such a system, if a customer does not previously know the address or the name of a desired mall, the customer cannot enter the mall.